leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Treecko (Pokémon)
|} Treecko (Japanese: キモリ Kimori) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves into starting at level 16, which evolves into starting at level 36. Along with and , Treecko is one of three starter Pokémon of Hoenn available at the beginning of Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, , Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire. Biology Treecko is a small, green, bipedal reptilian Pokémon. It has yellow eyes with long, narrow pupils. Treecko's hands and feet each have three digits covered with tiny spikes. These spikes allow it to scale vertical walls with ease. Its stomach and throat are red. It also has a line across on its stomach resembling a pouch. Treecko has a large, dark green tail with two separate lobes that it uses to sense humidity. This ability allows it to predict the next day's weather. Treecko is a bit of a rarity in the wild, and is more common in captivity. However, when in the wild, Treecko lives inside . It makes its home in tall trees, and will attack anyone that comes near its nest. Because of its territorial nature, it is known to be the protector of the forest's trees. Treecko is known for its calm and collected personality. It will never panic under any circumstances, even when faced with a bigger foe. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Ash's Treecko has a Sceptile that he as a Treecko in Tree's a Crowd. It evolved into Grovyle in Exploud and Clear, and in Odd Pokémon Out, it reached its final form. Sawyer's Treecko A Treecko appeared in Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile!, under the ownership of Sawyer. It reappeared in A Fashionable Battle!, where it participated in a Double Battle against Ash's Frogadier and . It evolved into a Grovyle in Rivals: Today and Tomorrow!, and was later revealed to have evolved into a Sceptile before A Meeting of Two Journeys!. Other Treecko debuted in Get the Show on the Road, where Professor Birch showed it and the other two Hoenn starter Pokémon to during the start of her . She did not choose Treecko because it "creeped her out". A group of Treecko appeared in Tree's a Crowd, where they were protecting an old tree that appeared to be dying. Ash's Treecko was a member of this group before being caught. In Having a Wailord of a Time, a Nurse Joy was taking care of a female Treecko, , and that a little girl named was going to choose between as her first Pokémon. Stephanie chose Mudkip, and Stephanie's father, seeing how sad Treecko looked after not being selected, decided to become a Pokémon Trainer with the Treecko as his first Pokémon. Minor appearances A Treecko appeared in The Ribbon Cup Caper at the S.S. St. Flower's Pokémon Center. took the form of a Treecko in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Treecko appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade as one of the Pokémon watching 's concert. A Treecko appeared in Mega Evolution Special III. A Treecko appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It was among the Pokémon residing in a forest. Pokédex entries In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer A Treecko appeared in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer, under the ownership of . It eventually evolved into , which then evolved into , which in turn was capable of Mega Evolving. As a Treecko, it briefly battled a 's . In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Treecko was the only starter Pokémon of Hoenn that was not recruited into a protagonist's team in Trying to Trounce Torchic, instead being passed in favor of Mudkip because he looked ugly to the beauty-obsessed . When he was finally destined to meet his partner, the huge rainstorms caused by sent him and the final Hoenn Pokédex drifting away, and after he had finally been recovered by and evolved, he was sent flying away and was lost again, even after the Pokédex was returned. Evolving again into a Sceptile, he was this time caught in the wild by Guile Hideout and stolen by his proper owner, . In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga, owns a Treecko. It appears to be his starter Pokémon. In Something Happened!! Let's Go After Pikachu!!, Ruby tries to switch his Treecko for , but his plan is foiled by . Professor Birch is also seen owning a Treecko in I Won't Let You Lead!!. In the Pokémon Chamo-Chamo ☆ Pretty ♪ manga Treecko is a Pokémon in the Pokémon Chamo-Chamo ☆ Pretty ♪ series. In the TCG In the TFG One Treecko figure has been released. * : Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Treecko appears as a trophy. "A Wood Gecko Pokémon. It's a calm and cool creature that is not easily upset. It's also bold enough to stare down Pokémon larger than itself. It makes its home in large trees in forests, and its habit of fiercely defending its territory has some people calling it the "protector of the forest." It uses its thick tail to attack. When it levels up, it evolves into Grovyle." Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire: When an extra ball is earned, Treecko will pop up to add it to the ball number. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} or }} |} |} In side games |area=Springleaf Field, Camp Starlight}} |t=fff|area= Forest ( |Ruby Field}})}} |area=Secret Storage 18, Endless Level 11, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} , Joyous Tower (1F-4F)}} |} |} , Mystery Jungle (1F-29F)}} , Mystery Jungle (1F-29F)}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Meadow Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Mitonga Road, Forest Temple, Odd Temple}} |} |} |area=Treetops: Sun-Dappled Bank}} |area=Greenleaf}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Green Hide-and-Seek, Variety Battle: Get 1,000 Combos!}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 1}} |area=Night Festival: Stage 22 Marron Trail: Stage 654 Event: Special Daily Pokémon (Second release; Winking)}} |area=Leafy Expanse: Lookout Tree (All Areas)}} |area=Area 04: Stage 05}} |} |} In events |Gather More Pokémon! First Campaign Treecko|Japanese|Japan|10|November 26 to December 11, 2005|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Treecko}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Treecko|Japanese|PGL|10|November 24, 2010 to August 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Treecko}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bullet Seed|Grass|Physical|25|100|30|*|'}} |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} |Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10|*}} |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30}} |Dragon Breath|Dragon|Special|60|100|20||''}} |Endeavor|Normal|Physical|—|100|5}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Leaf Storm|Grass|Special|130|90|5||'}} |Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10}} |Magical Leaf|Grass|Special|60|—|20||'}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Razor Wind|Normal|Special|80|100|10}} |Synthesis|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- in the Meadow Zone. He blocked the bridge to stop anyone playing, but really he loves the Attractions to be found there! }} |- when its Speed is 58 or higher |link= , , and }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=253 |name2=Grovyle |type1-2=Grass |evo2= |no3=254 |name3=Sceptile |type1-3=Grass }} Sprites Other sprites Trivia * Treecko has the lowest base of all unevolved starter Pokémon. * Treecko and its evolutions are the only Grass-type Pokémon that belong in the . Origin Treecko resembles a or . Its design shares some similarities with the , a species of lizard that blends in with plant-like appendages, and can also climb up flat surfaces. Name origin Treecko is a combination of ''tree and . Kimori is a combination of 木 ki (tree) and 森 mori (forest) or ヤモリ yamori (gecko). In other languages , and |fr=Arcko|frmeaning=From and gecko |es=Treecko|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Geckarbor|demeaning=From Gecko and arbor |it=Treecko|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=나무지기 Namujigi|komeaning=From and |zh_yue=木守宮 Muhksáugūng|zh_yuemeaning=Means "Wood gecko" |zh_cmn=木守宮 Mùshǒugōng|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Wood gecko" |th=คิโมริ Kimori|thmeaning=Same as Japanese name |hi=ट्रीको Treecko|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Трико Triko|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Treecko * Sawyer's Treecko * Professor Birch's Treecko External links * |} 252 252 Treecko (default) Category:F.E.A.R.-compatible Pokémon de:Geckarbor es:Treecko fr:Arcko it:Treecko ja:キモリ zh:木守宫